


Irregular

by beastieboys



Series: What Regular People Do [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Feelings, M/M, Self-Hatred, this one is actually kind of sad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan really tries to enjoy himself with Warren, but  of course, being who he is, fucks it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irregular

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who loved What Regular People Do and commented for me to continue!! It was really awesome to read the comments and know that people wanted this!! So here's another!!

The following Monday, Nathan follows Warren around during his classes. He doesn’t do it to be creepy, it’s just that if he’s gonna be fucking this guy he’d like to know what’s going on in his life. 

 

7:15 am - Talks to Max for twenty minutes.

12:16 pm - Exchanges something with Evan by the vending machine.

3:29 pm - Talks to Max again, tries to hug her and fails.

 

The rest of Warren’s day is just classes. Nathan doesn’t care about that. Only the important stuff.

 

They don’t really talk for the rest of the week, but Nathan sends him some unnecessarily mean glares during the few classes they share just to play it cool. And Warren sends him a little “somethin’ somethin’” every night at 11:11 pm, so there’s that, too. And hot damn, Nathan looks forward to them. He used to (try to) fall asleep at 11:00 sharp, but now the extra eleven minutes feel like pure torture in more than one aspect. God, he really hopes no one ever steals his phone.

 

On Saturday, Warren’s door is cracked when Nathan walks by. He hears Japanese. Is this a signal? Is this what they’re going to be doing now? This has to be a signal.

 

Nathan knocks twice.

 

“Enter.” Warren says in what feels like an attempt to be cool. It doesn’t work a bit.

 

Nathan walks in to find the setup almost the exact same as last time, except Warren’s already under the covers and he’s not moving. There’s also a path made from a lack of clothes that leads directly to Warren’s bed. Nathan closes the door.

 

Nathan chuckles, “Expecting company?”

 

Warren doesn’t look at him, but he can see the grin that’s growing on the side of the geek’s face.

 

“You could say that.”

 

"Yeah?" Nathan asks, hearing the smile in his own voice. _Gross._ "What's today's feature?"

 

"It's called _Helter Skelter._ It's Japanese." Warren says.

 

Nathan gets under the covers and doesn't waste any time. He mouths at Warren's neck, making the boy shiver.

 

"What's it about?" Nathan asks, breathing against the geek's skin.

 

"I thought it was a horr--ah!--about the beauty industry, but it's like a ( _fuck_ ) shitty story about a girl that goes to far with plastic surgery or something." Warren replies, scrunching his neck where Nathan has started to bite at it.

 

"Good, glad you're not interested." Nathan says because he's tired of talking.

 

Nathan place small pecks up Warren's neck until he reaches his mouth and kisses him, grabbing his jaw. Warren sinks into the kiss, letting his mouth go slack and closing his eyes. Nathan gets the sudden urge to end it there and just curl up next to the other boy. _No, he's only here for sex. He's only here for sex. He's only here for--_

 

Warren takes control of the kiss in Nathan's moment of distraction and slips his tongue into the rich boy's mouth. Nathan is momentarily paralyzed in surprise and that gives Warren enough time to push him down on the bed. It rocks the entire surface, making one of Warren's speakers fall over almost on his laptop.

 

"Shit," mumbles Warren, who looks between his speakers and Nathan under him, as if trying to decide if being dominant was more important than the well being of his laptop. The slightly worried look of the boy's face makes Nathan smirk.

 

Weight lifts from Nathan's body as the geek gets off, deciding to spare his laptop and speakers. Probably for the best, considering the fact that who knows how long this fuck-fling thing will last, and a broken heart and a working computer would be better than both. _Wait, Warren's heart wouldn't be broken, would it?_

 

The laptop and speakers are placed back on the desk just like last time, and Warren hurries back to the bed in an attempt to reclaim his position on top. Nathan almost lets him. Almost. He meets the geek halfway sitting up with a kiss that catches the other boy off guard and allows Nathan to reclaim his proper position, pushing Warren back on the bed just as roughly as he was pushed.

 

"You thought, bitch." Nate grins and pulls Warren's shirt off with haste, eager for more skin. It gets struck on Warren's head for a moment, making Nathan have to go slower, which ends up frustrating him even more than he already was.

 

Nathan drags his hands up and down Warren's torso and stops every once in a while to grab at some of his extra (adorable) chub. God, how can he stand having all that? _And why does it look so good on_ him _?_

 

He kisses down from Warren's neck until he reaches his chest, where he licks against his nipple a few times. Warren lets out a moan, a real one that boils from his throat to his mouth. Nathan feels his dick twitch, hell, it _jerks._

 

"You wanna suck me off?" Nathan asks, sitting up from Warren's stomach.

 

" _Nate..._ " Warren breathes.

 

"Floor." Nathan points, trying not to get hung up on the nickname again.

 

The rich boy moves from on top of Warren and hops off the bed, clearing a space from the messy floor for Warren to get on his knees. Warren gets up and briefly makes eye contact with Nathan before getting down on his knees. _He's wearing those sweatpants again. Bastard._ It's easy to see how hard he his with those on.

 

Nathan pulls off his belt and unbuckles his jeans before pulling them off with little trouble. He takes his underwear off as well. Nathan's dick all but springs up, ready for action. Warren's jaw goes slack at the sight. _Holy shit indeed._

 

"Ready?" Nathan asks. Warren can't even reply, he just nods.

 

Nathan feeds Warren the tip and he takes it with ease. The geek suckles at the head and circles it with his tongue the best he can. Nathan raises his eyebrows in question. Warren sucks harder, so he gets more dick in his mouth as a reward. 

 

Nathan starts to wonder how far in he could go, since his cock is longer than it is wide. Does Warren even have a gag reflex? Nathan searches in the other boy's eyes for a sign that he doesn't want more, and finding not even a hint of reservation or fear, pushes his cock even deeper into Warren's mouth until it's almost in his throat. Warren can barely suck anymore, so he just hollows his cheeks.

 

"You want it all, baby?" Nathan asks, "There's still some to go."

 

Warren nods the best he can and looks, slightly cross-eyed, at the rest of Nathan's dick. Nathan slides in more and he can feel when he's actually _in_ Warren's throat. Like, _in_ in. Warren starts to gag a little so Nathan pulls out enough to let the boy breathe.

 

"Do it again." Warren says after about a minute.

 

Nathan's breathing gets even heavier and he has to hold the base of his cock for a moment to make the orgasm building up inside him simmer down. Warren opens him mouth again and waits patiently for Nathan to get his shit together. When he does, with a quick glance to make sure Warren's still cool, slides back down his throat with little hesitation. Warren can't do anything to make this more like a blow job, so he pulls his own cock out and starts to pump it with his hand that isn't on Nathan's hip.

 

Nathan can really feel his orgasm coming this time, and he's not gonna stop it.

 

"War-ren, I'm--"

 

Warren quickly pulls Nathan's dick out of his throat except for the head, which he keeps on his tongue, waiting for cum to spurt out. Nathan bites on his lip to keep from screaming _(yes, he's a screamer, shut the fuck up)_ and comes into Warren's mouth. He hears a really loud _gulp_ as Warren swallows it. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

 

Nathan pulls completely out and falls back onto the bed. He can barely keep his eyes open. He could just fall asleep here....

 

"You're not getting away that easy." Warren shakes Nathan on his shoulder, making his eyes pop open and his arms shoot to cover his face.

 

"Don't you dare touch me like that you piece of --" Nathan states firmly, waking from his micro sleep, wanting the punch that assdouche man in his face -- oh, it's Warren. _Shit on a stick, it's Warren!_

 

"S-sorry. I'm just, not, I'm not done yet." Warren says, the fear from the first time they talked evident in his eyes. _SHITSHITSHIT!_

 

"Warren, God, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else, I'm so sorry." Nathan can't remember the last time he's apologized to someone. Except, maybe...

 

"H-how did you think I was someone else? It's been me the whole time!" Warren asks, climbing on the bed beside Nathan. He looks between his eyes, probably thinking that the orgasm made him funny in the head. _If he only knew._

 

"I-I fell asleep just then." Nathan stammers. He's going to run out of excuses if this kid keeps asking him questions.

 

"You had just closed your eyes!" Warren exclaims. _God, let it go._

 

The movie's end credits are rolling. The music fills the room. He totally forgot that was there.

 

 

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Come any way you want." Nathan says, hoping this practically unlimited option will shut Sherlock Holmes up. Warren hums in thought.

 

"I wanna fuck your face." Warren says, his tone so nonchalant it catches Nathan off guard. 

 

"No wait!" Warren says, followed by, "Wait, never mind. That's what I want." 

 

Nathan raises his eyebrows, but drags himself off the bed anyways, back onto the floor where Warren was minutes ago. He's not much for letting people control him _(who would have thought)_ but he really, really owes Warren one right now.

 

Warren takes his sweatpants off, and now he's completely naked, unlike Nathan, who, despite the heat of everything, hasn't even though to take off his varsity jacket. He probably should, just in case it gets messy. He lets it live with the rest of Warren's laundry for the time being. This still leaves Nathan with a button up and a t-shirt but he's not going to take any more off.

 

"Alright, do it." the rich boy says, slightly agitated, mostly with himself.

 

Warren grins and slowly feeds his dick into Nathan's mouth. He's average length, but holy fuck if he isn't thick. This might rub the inside of his mouth raw. Once it's in, Nathan takes a minute to suck and lick at his cock, tasting pre-cum on his tongue.

 

Warren, after raising is eyebrows so they hide under his hair, pulls out and pushes back in at a gentle pace. That doesn't last long, for Nathan hums when the entire thing is in his mouth, making Warren moan and go faster.

 

The squishy slapping noise makes Nathan cringe, but he doesn't make it stop. He hasn't looked at Warren the whole time. _God, he's an awful fuck._

 

Warren pants and comes without warning, pulling out in shock and making all of it go on Nathan's face. Nathan really wants to punc the kid, because he did _not_ say this was okay, but Warren sits down level to his face, and he can't say anything _now._ Warren kisses him tenderly, muttering a _thank you._

 

The geek starts licking his own cum from Nathan's face, and it catches him by surprise, almost causing him to pull away. The small bit of cum that got in Nathan's hair is rubbed out by Warren's fingers. It's strange, but Nathan almost feels _pampered._ Warren gives him a quick peck when he's finished. Maybe he can tell Nathan's not a big fan of cum in his mouth. 

 

The boys stand and redress, facing away from each other. Warren walks to his laptop and closes the movie, which had started to replay.

 

"You know, I won't tell anyone anything." Warren says, turning towards Nathan, who's struggling to put his jeans back on. 

 

"That was the deal in the first place, whoopdee-fucking-doo." Nathan replies, tripping over a pant leg and stumbling.

 

"I mean, about when I shook you, and you thought--" Warren says, his voice growing quiet.

 

"Stop being so afraid of me. You've seen my dick. It's getting fucking annoying." Nathan grumbles, pulling his belt through the loops. 

 

"See you next week." Warren smiles bashfully when Nathan opens the door to leave.

 

"What the fuck ever." Nathan responds before closing it.

 

Nathan lies in bed, gripping his head in his hands. What the fuck did he just do? _He ruined everything, that's what he did._ Shut up! He apologized! _Then he had to go and fuck it up worse, didn't he?_ He lost his only good fuck. _It's his own fault, he's a piece of shit! Piece of shit! Piece of shit!_

 

The whale noises won't put him to sleep, and 11:11 comes and passes without a picture. _He hates himself. Hates himself. Hates himself.  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm likely to continue this series, but comments really help me get going, so feel free to leave some!! I would also like to know what types of kinks you would like to see our wonderful babes participate in!!
> 
> Also:
> 
> If you want, you can follow me and contact me about this series with any misc ideas you have on my [Nathan Prescott dedicated tumblr](http://prettyboyprescott.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> I would love a beta reader!! I write these stories really fast and post them almost immediately after, resulting in many errors, so if someone would be willing to message my tumblr and let me know if you want to, that would be spectacular!!!
> 
> And, if for some reason you want to follow along in my process of writing these, you can go to this super cool website called [MyWriteClub](https://www.mywriteclub.com/beta/Home) and follow/friend me [(beastieboys)](https://www.mywriteclub.com/beta/writers/beastieboys) and you'll be able to keep track of my word count and completion and all that jazz!! I usually write using that site and it's super cool (especially for those of you who are also writers)!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
